


You Jelly ?

by Regenpelz



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Boots is an Idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Boots is an Idiot and Bruno starts being jealous.Cathy isn´t helping him.And why can´t the Scrimmage girls do things themselves?





	You Jelly ?

Boots was talking to some girls from Scrimmages again. It was the tenth time this week. The girls were asking him to help them with some kind of training. They clearly were trying to seduce him, Bruno thought. And stupid Boots wasn´t even noticing it. Jealousy was written on his face, but Bruno tried his best not to go there and make a scene. "Hey there, Jellyface!" Cathy greeted as she sat down next to Bruno. "Jellyface?" Bruno asked. "Well, just by looking at you I see that you´re totally not comfy with your boyfriend surrounded by all those pretty girls, who would give everything to have a chance on Boots. Look at their faces, they are like lionesses waiting for their prey to approach."   
"You´re definitely watching too many documentaries. Besides I´m not jealous." Bruno said.  
Cathy just laughed at this statement. Bruno looked away from her and watched the scenery in front of him. These girls are getting clingier and clingier from time to time. Couldn´t they just understand that Boots was clearly not interested? "He doesn´t know that they like him this way", Cathy told him. "Yeah, as if it isn´t obvious that they do. Even the Fish would get it."   
“It isn´t going to end soon sooo...Wanna go somewhere? Or will you watch and make yourself feel worse?”  
“I´m going to wait”  
They said their goodbyes. Bruno couldn´t help himself, he needed to watch. Boots still was his boyfriend after all. Even if he was jealous, which he was not, he had a right to be. All those girls. He hated them. Nobody should be allowed to touch Boots, nobody except him.   
Bruno still couldn´t take his eyes off, though he knew inside that he should just go away.   
Boots probably told the girls that he needed to go now because some were complaining, the others already made their way to their dorms. Except for a blonde-haired girl, which kissed Boots on the cheek. That was too much, even for Bruno. He stood up immediately and went to his room. 

Boots saw Bruno leaving, after the kiss from that blonde-haired girl. Didn´t Bruno say he would wait for him? Boots rushed after him to their room.   
“Bruno? I thought you wanted to wait? Why did you go?”, Boots asked concerned.  
“I don´t know! Why don´t you just ask those Scrimmage girls? I bet they would love spending more time with you.”, Bruno replied.  
“Wait, is this about me helping them? What is wrong about that? Ok, I know we wanted to do something but we can do it now”  
“It´s not that.”  
“Then what is it?”  
Bruno´s eyes started to form tears. Boots slowly approached him like he was a hurt and scared animal. "Hey...Bruno, come on, please don´t cry. You know I hate it when you cry. You know you...", he was interrupted by Bruno. "Shut up"   
Tears were now streaming down Bruno´s face.  
"Is it because those girls kissed my cheek?",Boots wanted to know.   
“Maybe...”  
Bruno wanted to turn his head, so he didn´t have to look at Boots. But Boots lay a hand on Bruno´s cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb. But it was no use. Bruno still cried and the tears still would fall. "You don´t have to be jealous and even if some of them kiss me on the cheeks, you are the only one, who will be allowed to kiss me on the lips. You know I love you with all my heart and I would never ever in my whole life cheat on you not with one of them, not with anyone else. I love you sunshine, so please stop crying for me now, will you do that?"   
Bruno didn´t respond but instead, he buried himself in Boots. Boots knew that he calmed Bruno down. He slowly rubbed circles with his hand on his back, he still needed to stop crying. "Do you really mean it?" "What?! Of course, I mean it, don´t you trust me?" "You know how I meant it."   
A few minutes passed and Bruno stopped sobbing and crying, Boots wiped away the tears from his cheek and smiled at his boyfriend. He then slowly pulled Bruno into a kiss. Bruno kissed him back and smiled into the kiss. After they broke the kiss Bruno hugged him. "I love you too, you know..."   
"I know, sunshine." "And if any girl ever kisses you again, I´m just gonna kill her." Bruno looked up and met Boots´ eyes. He smiled.


End file.
